Ice Tears
by Sara Morgan Black
Summary: What would you ask the woman you love, when you know you are going to lose her? Is there anything that may hurt Bella, and that Edward is not able to prevent? Is Edward able to cry? sad oneshot


Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. I don't make any money by publishing this, it's just to share a story with you and because I'm a fan of the Twilight Series.

**Ice Tears**

**By**** Sara Morgan Black**

-Edward... It has no sense…

He looked at me with the saddest eyes I've ever seen in my life, with a thousand mixed emotions in them. If he could have cried, I know he would have done it for entire days and nights, until his eyes were so inflated that he could see no more. My heart broke in a thousand pieces, and for a moment I thought that I was feeling again that terrible pain that didn't let me breathe, exactly like in the times he was gone. I started to cry in anger for being the reason of his pain. I knew he suffered too much, and I was sure that someone like me shouldn't make cry an angel like he had been to me these last 5 years.

His voice sounded weak, almost inaudible since weeks ago. He trembled slightly, like he was about to faint of pain from one minute to another. And he kept looking at me with those eyes torn of sadness. I tried to reach him with the top of my fingers, taking my hand out from beneath the bed's blankets very slowly. The cables and syringes didn't allow me to move it much more, but it was enough to touch his shoulder. He trembled violently.

-Bella…-he whispered with broken voice- The thing that has no sense… Is living in this world… If you…

-You knew it… You knew this could happen, that it _had_ to happen… It's part of being human, remember?

-But not so soon! I wanted you to _live_, to have a happy life, to make your dreams come true and being by your side to see it! At least now I know that there's no God, and if there is, I swear I'll make him suffer and destroy everything he loves, even if I have to go to hell looking for him!

He barely breathed, and his voice had no control. He started trembling again, and squeezed the chair firmly to try to calm down. It was reduced to splinters in his hands. I shook, more than for fear, for causing those sick and tortured thoughts in someone that had always had goodness in his very essence.

-Edward… -I whispered with effort. Crying so much was exhausting me- Before knowing you, I didn't really live… My happiest moments have been with you… And I have no more dreams… Because the only thing I have ever dreamed about since I met you, is being with you until the end of my life, and you're realizing that now…

He turned to me with tortured eyes in his face and remained still. Then he approached slowly towards my bed and suddenly dropped over me to hold me, exhausted and defeated.

-Bella… -this time his voice was just an agonic whisper- Don't leave me…There must be something… Please, don't go…

I sighed softly, because of tiredness. I knew he would have done anything. When he knew this leukemia was going to end me, he offered to turn me that same night. He told Charlie the truth, but more important than that, that even if he didn't agree he wouldn't let me die. And Charlie had agreed. But when I was bitten, nothing happened. The same thing that was slowly ending with my blood, ended with Edward's poison as well, and so he had been forced to see how I slowly started to consume. Slowly I had lost my strength, and during these last days Edward had been incapable of smelling me. And I knew that if Edward couldn't smell me anymore, there was nothing more to do.

I barely raised my hand from beneath Edward's desperate hug, and I started to caress his face, the way I had done years ago in our meadow. Then I heard almost inaudible:

-Bella… Do something for me…

I wasn't able to talk; I had started to choke because of anguish.

-Make me cry too, please… I feel how everything's ending to me… It's like dying slowly, with pain, with all evil that has been in my life torturing me… But without being able to go… Let me cry too, Bella…

He raised his head slowly and looked at me. For a moment I really believed he was going to die, like if the one who was leaving were him and not me. And then I put my fingers in my eyes and wet them with tears. I took Edward's face in my hands and put the tears in his own eyes. It was the most painful and terrible vision that I could ever thought in seeing. Because I was conscious that I wouldn't ever be with him again, neither see his face, nor feeling his cold hands against mine. I felt sick and noticed how I was slowly losing myself. I'm sure he noticed before me how my heart started to become slower…

-¡NO, BELLA! ¡LISTEN TO ME, PLEASE, STAY! _¡DON'T LEAVE ME, BELLA!_

-Edward...

And I felt his cold lips finding mine with desperation, like it was the first time he did that in his life, while I felt how tears fell from his eyes to mine and slipped by my face until they got lost, leaving pieces of ice wherever they passed by…

--

**Please forgive any translation mistakes. And reviews would be very important for me. Thanks.  
**


End file.
